


A Colourful Series Of Missed Opportunities

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, Haircuts, Hot Springs & Onsen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OT5, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun had always hoped that he would lose his virginity to an Arashi member - it was just a question of which one.
Relationships: Junba, Matsumiya, OT5 - Relationship, juntoshi, sakumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Colourful Series Of Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 21st Anniversary Arashi. Thank you for making me a happier and more confident person. Without you, I would never have discovered the highs and lows of writing. I love you all and hope you are having a wonderful day.

1\. BLUE AND PURPLE  
  
  
“Thanks for coming.” Ohno ushered Jun in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Shrugging off his coat, Jun slipped his feet into Ohno’s guest slippers. “Always glad to help.”  
  
“I know your free time is limited, so I really appreciate this.”  
  
Jun looked around curiously as he followed Ohno to the sunroom which doubled as his studio. Although they had been bandmates for just over four years Jun had never been invited to Ohno’s place before. The area was small, but filled with light from the sliding glass doors.  
  
While Ohno busied himself organising his paints, Jun had a peek at some of the canvases stacked against one wall. They were covered with random blobs of colour which Jun found pleasing even though he had no idea what they were meant to represent.  
  
Ohno walked over to Jun with a tube of paint on each hand and gave him one of his most charming smiles. “Okay, I'm ready. If you could just strip off we can begin.”  
  
Jun clutched the V-neck of his t-shirt, drawing it up to cover his collar bones. “You didn't tell me that you wanted to paint me in the nude.”  
  
“But I'm _not_ nude.” Ohno blinked at Jun in confusion.  
  
“Not you, me. You just told me to strip off.”  
  
“Oh. Don't worry, I'm not painting a nude portrait of you, if that's what’s bothering you,” Ohno replied reassuringly.  
  
Jun’s brow creased in confusion as he took a step back. “Then why do I have to get undressed?”  
  
“Because I need you to,” Ohno said in a slightly puzzled tone, as he wondered why Jun didn't understand.  
  
In the face of Ohno’s little pout of disappointment, Jun felt his resistance crumble. Placing his trust in Ohno, Jun squeezed his eyes shut and quickly stripped off his clothes. As he stood trembling in the cool air of the sparsely furnished room, Jun felt Ohno’s soft, warm hands take hold of his shoulders. Jun’s eyes sprang open with shock as Ohno gently guided him down onto the floor on his back.  
  
Ohno looked down at Jun’s naked form and nodded in satisfaction. “Perfect. Beautiful.”  
  
“Um...thanks,” Jun muttered. Caught somewhere between excitement and fear, Jun lay quietly as he waited to see what Ohno was going to do next. This was definitely not the way in which Jun had anticipated losing his virginity, but somehow he found himself not too bothered by the notion.  
  
Ohno knelt on the floor, straddling Jun’s narrow hips and gazed into his eyes. “Let's begin.”  
  
It was only as Ohno began to squeeze blobs of paint over Jun’s chest, that Jun remembered that Ohno was still fully dressed. A pang of something which felt a lot like regret clutched Jun’s heart at the realisation.  
  
Once Jun’s torso was covered in paint Ohno used his long fingers to blend the colours into a pleasing pattern. Jun squirmed and giggled as Ohno made blue and yellow swirls around his nipples.  
  
Ohno smiled at Jun as he shimmied down to his thighs, leaving rainbow streaks down Jun’s belly and hips. Once satisfied with his handiwork Ohno stood and grabbed a blank canvas from the floor and pressed it down onto Jun’s skin, rolling it from side to side until it was fully loaded with paint. After carefully removing the canvas Ohno gave a happy hum as he examined the result.  
  
Jun tried to sit up, but Ohno pressed him down onto his back and began to wipe the paint off with a damp cloth. An involuntary moan escaped from Jun’s slightly parted lips as Ohno’s fingers brushed against his nipples.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to Jun’s growing excitement, Ohno finished cleaning Jun’s skin, paying careful attention to the sensitive patch of skin where Jun’s hip bones jutted out.  
  
By biting down hard on his bottom lip Jun managed to stifle the series of embarrassing sounds which threatened to erupt from his mouth as he willed himself to not become aroused.  
  
As Jun collected his scattered clothing and began to dress himself, Ohno propped the canvas up on an easel and continued to add additional sweeps of colour, singing under his breath as he immersed himself in his work.  
  
Uncertain as to what to do next, Jun hovered near the door. “Did you need me for anything else?”  
  
It took a few seconds for Ohno to respond and he seemed to be surprised that Jun was still there. “Oh, um, no, I have everything I need.”  
  
“I guess I'll be going then. Unless you want to grab some dinner?”  
  
“Hmm?” Ohno blinked owlishly at Jun.  
  
“Never mind.” Jun shook his head as he walked away with his virginity intact and smudges of blue paint still clinging to his nipples.  
  
  
  
2\. YELLOW AND PURPLE  
  
  
“Are you free tonight?” Before waiting for Jun to reply, Nino grabbed his hand and dragged him into the waiting minivan. After a quick signal to the driver they pulled away from the front of the venue, leaving the other three behind to travel to their hotel in the other van.  
  
Jun hastily grabbed a seat as the van took off, ending up with a lap full of Nino as they sped around a corner. He slid over to the window seat and carefully dislodged Nino off his lap and onto the seat beside him. “I guess I don't really have a choice.”  
  
Nino leaned in close and breathed into Jun’s ear. “You always have a choice, Jun.  
  
Swallowing hard, Jun croaked. “Then I guess I’m all yours.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
By the time the van pulled up outside an intimate restaurant, Jun was almost used to Nino’s slight weight pressing firmly against him. It was much harder to ignore Nino’s small hand resting lightly on his inner thigh.  
  
Jun’s eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline when he saw where they were. “A sushi place? But you hate raw food and raw seafood in particular. Are you sure you want to eat here?”  
  
“Don't worry, they serve other things too,” Nino reassured Jun as he steered him to a small table right back in the far corner.  
  
As Jun reached for a menu Nino snatched it away. “No need to look at that. I’ve pre-ordered for the both of us.”  
  
A brief glimpse of the prices before Nino snatched the menu away shocked Jun into a stunned silence. He took a nervous gulp of the glass of white wine which had materialized in front of him and jumped slightly as he felt Nino’s foot bump against his own.  
  
Nino was a very tactile person, one who was more than capable of expressing his affection physically once he felt comfortable around you. During concerts and television appearances Jun had watched Nino molest Ohno in many various ways with a growing sense of longing. Despite Nino’s brash exterior, he was perceptive and kind and Jun imagined that he would be a caring lover who would offer an emotional as well as physical connection.  
  
“Stop daydreaming and try your sushi,” Nino chided as he gave Jun a gentle nudge under the table.  
  
Jun picked up a piece and took a big bite savouring the taste as he chewed. “You ordered my favourite anago.”  
  
“Of course, Jun. What else would I order for you?” Nino nibbled on a chicken skewer as he watched Jun eat.  
  
As soon as Jun was finished Nino gestured for the waiter to bring Jun another helping.  
  
Jun shook his head and headed the waiter off with a negative gesture. “No, I'm fine thanks.”  
  
“In that case, I guess we should be getting back to the hotel. We need to get to bed, preferably after a long soak in the tub.”  
  
Jun felt his entire being turn into a giant flame at the thought of sharing a bed with Nino, even though in the tiny rational corner of his mind he knew that Nino meant separately.  
  
As visions of naked Nino sliding into scented water danced through his head, Jun barely even registered the fact that Nino had already walked out to the van waiting at the curb leaving him behind with the unpaid bill.  
  
  
  
3\. GREEN AND PURPLE  
  
  
“You want to do _what_? To my _what_?” Even to Jun’s own ears his voice sounded rather shrill.  
  
Aiba pushed his goggles further up his nose before snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. “Don't you want to further your scientific knowledge?”  
  
“Not particularly.” Desperate to escape, Jun strode to the door and tugged on the handle only to find it locked. He turned and almost bumped into Aiba who was standing right behind him.  
  
“It won't hurt a bit.” Aiba gave Jun a pleading look. “I promise.”  
  
Jun’s willpower crumbled away under the power of Aiba’s beautiful almond eyes. His head nodded almost by itself and a moment later Aiba grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a chair which had been placed in the centre of the room on a sheet of clear plastic.  
  
When he thought about it (which was embarrassingly often) Jun guessed that Aiba would be an enthusiastic lover. Definitely someone who would put his partner’s satisfaction before his own; and therefore perfect to take his virginity. Jun closed his eyes in anticipation as Aiba stood behind him and bent down to his level. Aiba played with strands of Jun’s hair, setting off tingles as the slightly rough skin of his fingers slid across Jun’s scalp.  
  
Aiba’s breath was disconcertingly warm on the back of Jun’s neck, which confused him to no end as despite the warmth of the room, it made him shiver down to the tips of his toes.  
  
“What have you got to lose?”  
  
There were probably many things, but Jun’s mind was blank. It was impossible to deny Aiba even if he had to wear a beanie for the next month. He tilted back his head and surrendered.  
  
“Fine. I'll let you dye my hair, but if it falls out, _you_ die.”  
  
  
  
4\. RED AND PURPLE  
  
  
“Comfortable?” Sho relaxed down into the steaming water as he looked to see if Jun was equally as relaxed.  
  
Even though every muscle in his body was clenched tightly in fearful anticipation, Jun nodded vigorously and pretended to admire the starry sky. In reality it was almost painful to drag his gaze away from Sho’s bare chest and strong arms.  
  
Sho slid closer and looked into Jun’s eyes. “You’re awfully quiet. I thought that this short trip on your day off would be good for you, but maybe I was wrong. Are you sure you're okay?”  
  
“Y-es.”  
  
Instead of reassuring Sho as Jun intended, his voice came out in a rough croak which only seemed to heighten Sho’s concern.  
  
“You’ve been working far too hard lately filming your drama, our own tv show and practicing for our concerts simultaneously. You need to rest more.”  
  
“Says the workaholic,” Jun sniped.  
  
“I may work hard, but I also take every opportunity to nap, even if it's only for five minutes in the backseat of the van.” Sho reached up and traced his thumb along the dark circle under Jun’s left eye. “Plus you need to eat more. I can see your ribs.”  
  
Jun jerked away, stung by Sho’s words. “I need to be thin for the role, since I'm playing a dancer.”  
  
Not to be deterred by Jun’s defensiveness, Sho pursued him. “Dancer? I thought you were playing a pet? A nice obedient puppy who aims to please.”  
  
“That's only a role. Can you really picture me as a puppy?”  
  
“Why not? I think a black collar with studs would suit you. It would definitely match the rest of your accessories.” Sho managed to grab Jun’s hand, stopping him from retreating any further. He held it up and smiled at the heavy silver skull ring resting on his middle finger.  
  
Jun suddenly found it hard to breathe as he found himself captured by Sho’s compelling gaze. He imagined those dark eyes focusing on him as Sho pleasured him. It would be so easy to surrender and allow Sho to take him and use him as he willed.  
  
“Jun!”  
  
Jun’s eyes snapped open in shock as Sho grabbed him, preventing him from sliding under the water; he hadn't even known he was slipping.  
  
“You almost passed out on me. I think you need to go to the cold pool for a few minutes and then grab a nap before lunch.” Sho’s eyes swirled with concern as he helped Jun to stand.  
  
Jun nodded and grabbed his towel, holding it in front of his crotch as he hastily retreated. He definitely needed to cool down.  
  
  
  
5\. RAINBOW  
  
  
It had been quite a surprise when Jun won the solo hotel room. On tour usually Sho ended up by himself while Jun shared with Aiba and Nino and Ohno shared the other room.  
  
The huge king size bed made it even better. Somehow instead of the modest room Jun had been expecting, he was now in possession of an actual suite with a separate bedroom and ensuite as well as a comfortable living room.  
  
After a long shower, Jun slipped on the complimentary bathrobe and threw himself backwards onto the bed, wallowing in the unexpected luxury. He knew that he should sleep but adrenaline was still zinging through his veins after the completion of their final concert in Osaka.  
  
As he relaxed, a series of images and memories from backstage flickered through his mind like a mental slide show: Sho wiping sweat from his bare muscular arms, Aiba’s six pack, Ohno’s perfect legs, and Nino’s small but strong hands massaging the crick in his neck.  
  
A smile played at the corner of his mouth as Jun drifted into an almost asleep state, which was shattered by his name being called accompanied by an insistent pounding on the door to his room. He shot upright and tied his robe tighter around his waist as he headed over to let his laughing bandmates in before they woke the entire floor.  
  
As Jun wrenched the door open, Nino and Ohno tumbled in carrying wine glasses, pressed forward by Aiba who was lugging a bag of snacks. Sho was a little way back, carrying a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.  
  
“Hi Jun.” Aiba hugged Jun and planted a smacking kiss on his lips.  
  
While Jun was still reeling, Nino elbowed Aiba out of the way and grabbed the collar of Jun’s robe. He tugged Jun down to his level and kissed him until Jun was breathless.  
  
By now Jun was wondering if this was a dream; if so then he definitely didn’t want to wake up.  
  
“All right you two, let him catch his breath. How about you open some of those snacks?” Sho ordered as he peeled them off Jun.  
  
Jun whined as Nino and Aiba did as Sho suggested; he didn’t need to breathe if it meant not kissing anyone. A moment later Sho snuck in a quick kiss as he steered Jun over to sit on the couch and Jun was back in a state of breathless anticipation.  
  
Last to move, Ohno glided quietly over to Jun and squeezed himself down next to him. His lips were softer than anything Jun had ever experienced as he gently explored Jun’s mouth.  
  
The one rational brain cell Jun had left prompted him to pull away from Ohno and ask, “Hang on a minute, what do you all think you’re doing?”  
  
“I thought it was perfectly obvious,” Nino replied with an accompanying eye roll. “We’re seducing you.”  
  
“We mustn’t be doing it right.” Aiba put down his bag of potato chips and rolled up his sleeves as he marched over to Jun. “Let me have another go.”  
  
“Wait!” Jun fended off Aiba and snatched the sash of his robe away from Ohno who was attempting to untie it while he was distracted. It was hard enough to try and sort out what was happening; if he was naked he wouldn’t stand a chance.  
  
“You’ve made it perfectly clear that you want to lose your virginity to one of us.” Sho knelt on the carpet at Jun’s feet and took hold of his trembling hands. “We have been patiently waiting for you to decide and make the first move, but it’s become obvious that if we leave it up to you, you’ll still be virgin at sixty.”  
  
Jun felt whatever blood which hadn’t already pooled in his groin, rush to his cheeks. All this time he’d thought he’d been discreet when he might as well have worn a flashing neon sign around his neck. So many many opportunities had already passed him by, but there was one thing still holding him back. “I have wanted this for so long, but what if I can't decide? What if I feel the same way about each of you?”  
  
“Then you should’ve said so six months ago and saved us all a lot of angst. We love you and we will _all_ take good care of you.” Pulling Jun to his feet, Sho wrapped his arm around Jun’s waist led him to the bedroom.  
  
Ohno gathered up the ice bucket containing the champagne and juggled five glasses in his other hand as he quickly followed.  
  
Aiba and Nino lingered for a while, making sure that the do not disturb sign was hung outside the door in the corridor, and switching off the overhead lights.  
  
A loud gasp, followed by Jun’s infectious giggle came from the bedroom.  
  
Aiba and Nino exchanged a look before they both made a bolt towards the sound. “I call dibs for first,” Aiba yelled over his shoulder as he took the lead.  
  
“Too late!” A triumphant voice called from the bedroom in reply.


End file.
